A Midsummer's Nightmare
A Midsummer's nightmare is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 and the 34th episode of the series. Plot Bridget and Kerry audition for a play. But when their mom starts to help, they don't like the idea. Soon trouble rises when Milton that Bridget likes has a crush on Kerry, and Kyle that Bridget likes has a crush on Kerry. Milton finds out and doesn't like the rectangle one bit. When the play comes on, The girls start fighting and the boys start fighting and ruin the whole play. Then David Gordon lightens up the mood and gets everybody to stop fighting. The play is then loved by everyone. Meanwhile, London has the lobby transformed like the lobby in Japan using a method that the Japanese use for good luck. Instead of London getting the good luck, Francine, Hayley, and Stewie get all the good luck while London gets the bad luck: Hayley finds $100, Francine gets a letter from his Uncle Riccardo, a farmer who just struck oil on his property and is sharing with the family, Stewie's car gets totaled, but a man who owns a foreign vehicle company decides to give Stewue a vehicle imported from Italy, and London gets a call that her Yacht sank and she was ranked #1 on the worst dress list. She has the lobby changed back to normal, as Hayley, Francine, and Stewie's luck gets reversed: Hayley's $100 that she recently spent on a watch turns out to be a counterfeit. The oil that Francine's uncle had struck came from an underground pipeline and now the family has to repay the oil company. And Stewie's foreign vehicle turns out to be a bike. London's luck is also reversed in that the magazine made a mistake and has put her back on the best dressed list, she got a brand new jet, and a farmer in Central America drilled into a Tipton pipeline and they're going to take over the ranch and build a vacation house; which makes Francine really upset because the farmer is her uncle. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * London Tipton * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Hayley Smith * Kyle * Milton * Ethan Craft * Emma Tutweiller Quotes :Kyle: (after hearing that Kerry and Ethan broke up) If you need a shoulder to cry on... I'm available. :Bridget: NO! I mean... she can't. She has a... meeting with the Geek Club! :Kerry: It's the Glee Club. :Bridget: Have you seen the people that walk in there?! :Kerry: (looks at the cast list for the play) I'm Bottom? :Bridget: That part must stink! :Kerry: But that's the character who gets turned into a donkey. :Gordo: A donkey named Bottom? Definitely stinks! :Kerry: Oh, yeah? What part did you get? :Gordo: Well, whatever it is, it's got to be better than Bottom. :Milton: You're Puck, the fairy. :Gordo: A fairy?! I hate my mom! :London: I'm back! Who missed me? (nobody in the lobby pays attention to her) I brought presents! (everyone starts welcoming her back) :Milton: (to Kerry) You like Ethan and Ethan likes Bridget, Bridget likes Kyle and Kyle likes you. :Kerry: Exactly. :Milton: Well, who likes me? :Kerry: No one. :Milton: Hey! (hits Kerry) :Kerry: And maybe that's why! :London: Uh-oh, your lobby is way out of alignment! :Francine: (while carrying luggage bags) So is my spine! :Hayley: London, I have a little situation at the candy counter. :London: What's the situation? :Hayley: It's outside and I'm freezing to death! :London: Well, that's because you've got your summer kimono on, silly. :Hayley: Why can't I wear my old uniform? :London: Because it's in disharmony with the school. :Hayley: I'm not even inside the school! :Emma: (to Bridget, Kerry and Gordo) Well, I think you guys really got to understand the theme of the play. :Bridget: Boys stink. :Kerry: Never work with your sister. :Gordo: I should've gone with the oboe. :Emma: Close enough. :G-Man: (to Hayley) Are you Hayley Smith? :Hayley: That's me! Did I win the lottery? :G-Man: Actually, we want to talk to you about the $100 bill you spent yesterday. It's a counterfeit. :Hayley: What? :G-Man: I'm afraid you'll have to come downtown and answer some questions. :Hayley: But can I keep the watch? :G-Man: I think you may be doing time, not keeping it. :Stewie: Although my horn did fall off my bike. :Francine: And I'm working overtime to help send money to my uncle. :Hayley: And I've got a meeting with the FBI on Wednesday. :London: Great news! The magazine made a mistake. I am on the best dressed list. :Stewie: (sarcastically) Great! :London: Plus, daddy bought me a brand new jet. :Francine: (sarcastically) Lovely, would you like a horn to go with it? (honks horn) :London: Thanks. (takes the horn) And best of all, he told me some farmer in Central America drilled into a Tipton pipeline, and we're gonna take over their ranch and build a brand new vacation house. (Francine weeps) That Feng Shui stuff was such a waste of time, isn't it? Great to have our luck back the way it was, yay us! (walks away) :Stewie, Francine, & Hayley (as they clap in unison): Yay us. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Francine